


Next Door Neighbour

by HighFae_GracefulElves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clit Play, F/M, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, neighbour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFae_GracefulElves/pseuds/HighFae_GracefulElves
Summary: Cassie Trevors is a fourteen-year-old teen living in a cute little neighbourhood. It's not until the middle-aged man called Bruce Hughes move in next door that things become interesting.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Next Door Neighbour

My name is Cassie Trevor. I am a fourteen-year-old girl, living with two loving parents and my seven-year-old brother, Tommy. We live in a cute little neighbourhood and mostly everyone gets along really well. Sometimes we have barbeques at each other's houses a few times throughout the year. 

It was on the morning of a Saturday mid Spring that our new neighbour arrived. The house next door, adjacent to my bedroom on the second floor, had been vacant for the past 2 months. A lovely old couple had lived there but when the old man had passed away in his sleep, the old lady's children must have convinced their mother to move out into a retirement home. 

Now, as I watch from my bedroom window, the new neighbour pulls up in his truck with a moving van pulling in next to him on the driveway. Expecting a small family or at least a couple, I was surprised to only see a middle-aged man get out from the driver's seat of the truck. 

Already, even from my window, I can see nothing interesting about this man. He was tall, with a small mop of brown hair on his head and a beer gut that almost poked through his barely-large-enough T-shirt. He and the two men in the moving van began unloading furniture and boxes from the trunks into the house. Now having seen the new neighbour, I quickly became disinterested and turned away from the window to complete some homework. 

Later that evening as we all sat around the dining table for our family dinner, topics of discussion quickly became about our new neighbour. 

"I met our new neighbour this afternoon," Dad piqued up. "I went over as they were finishing up with the last of moving everything to introduce myself." 

"So what's his name?" Mum asked as Dad paused to take another bite of the lasagne we were eating. 

"Bruce Hughes," Dad gulped down his bite in order to get the words out. "Seems like a nice man. A bit on the reserved side but friendly enough." 

"Oh well, that's good then." Mum smiled at dad. "Does he have a partner or any family?" 

Dad pondered for a bit as he chewed. "No, no one else was mentioned. So I'm just going to assume he must live by himself." 

Mum's eyes went sympathetic. "Oh, the poor man. We should send him over something to eat. Welcome him to the neighbourhood." 

"Sounds great dear." Dad smiles lovingly at mum, having fallen in love with her generosity that she shows others. 

"Will you come with, Cassie?" Mum asks, making me look up from my dish of food. 

"Uhh, yeah sure." I shrug, not really interested in meeting my new neighbour. 

"Perfect," Mum smiles. "We can head on over after dinner." 

Only 30 minutes later, I find myself standing in front of the red door of Mr Hughes house. My mother is next to me with Tommy perched on her hip, whilst I'm holding the container she's dished leftover lasagne in. After ringing the doorbell, it doesn't take long before the door opens and Mr Hughes sticks his head around the corner. 

He was even uglier up close. His large round head sat on an equally large neck that gave him a permanent double-chin. His dark brown eyes were framed by dark bushy eyebrows and his nose was large and crocked; must've been broken a few times when he was younger. The grey t-shirt he wore had large dried up sweat stains around the neck and armholes that gave a subtle but nasty odour. His dark jeans were loose but seemed to struggle to stay up around his fat waist. He had old brown socks on his feet, both having holes allowing his big toes to stick through. I fought the wrinkle that wanted to appear on my face as I took in his appearance. There was nothing whatsoever appealing about this man. 

"Hello there," Mr Hughes says, his voice gruff and deep as if he's been smoking cigarettes for all his life. Which I wouldn't really put past him. "What can I do for ye?" 

Mum, always so polite, didn't even falter with her smile. "Good evening Mr Hughes. We're living just next door and wanted to welcome our new neighbour with some food." I held out the container when she mentioned the food, still not saying anything. "You met my husband, John Trevor, earlier this afternoon. I'm Melanie, this is Tommy and Cassie." 

Mr Hughes watched silently as mum introduced us, a small grin on his face as he looked at each of us in the face. "Well thank ye. It is a pleasure to meet yall." Tommy sunk his face into my mum's neck, not really keen on the stranger. Yeah, I fully agree with you there, Tommy. I thought to myself. 

"How nice of ye to offer me some dinner," Mr Hughes looked down at the container I held out for him in one hand. "With all this moving in business, I haven't had a chance to eat something." Somehow I doubt that. He took the container from me, his eyes piercing down at me. I wanted to shiver, not liking the feeling he gave me. 

"Thank ye, Mrs Trevor." He looked back at my mum and gave another toothy grin. "I'm sure I'll be seeing plenty of ye." 

"Of course Mr Hughes." My mother smiled again, "Welcome to the neighbourhood." 

"Ye have yerselves a great evening." Mr Hughes grinned at us and I forced a smile on my face for politeness sake. 

Mother and I turned around before heading down the driveway back to our house. I could practically feel the man staring at the back of my head as we did and I again fought back a shiver. 

"Mummy," Tommy whispered, still tucked into my mum's neck. 

"Yes dear?" 

"I don't think I like that old guy." I silently agreed. 

"That's okay dear." Mum comforted. "You just stick to making friends with kids your own age." 

"Okay Mummy." 

That evening as I went to shut my curtains before hopping in bed I noticed a silhouette in the opposite window. Mr Hughes house was a few metres away, not too close to feel suffocating but close enough that complete privacy wasn't exactly easy. I could see straight into his bedroom, which conveniently was right across from mine. 

Mr Hughes himself seemed to be getting ready to head for bed, walking around in what must have been his pyjamas. He was brushing his teeth as he went about the room, still putting away small things here and there. He turned to face his window and I rushed to quickly shut my curtains before he could see me spying on him. Granted it had been only for a few seconds, but still. It wouldn't have looked good to see your new neighbour looking in on you in your bedroom. 

Putting Mr Hughes to the back of my mind, I climbed in bed before eventually nodding off to sleep. 

~ ~ ~

I didn't see Mr Hughes again until Monday afternoon. I had just arrived at home after walking from school and was the only one home until Mother and Dad arrived home from work. I was in the process of making myself an afternoon snack when the doorbell rang. Upon opening the door, I was surprised to see Mr Hughes standing there. 

"Well, hello there. Cassie is it?" Mr Hughes seemed to leer at me dressed in my school uniform. "You're mum or dad home?" 

Like an idiot, I replied, "No, they're still at work." 

"Oh how nice." Mr Hughes smile got wider. I wanted to shudder. "Ye home alone then?" I just nodded. 

"Well, I'm just here to drop the container ye nice mother gave me the other day." It was only then, when I looked down at his hands, that I saw him holding the container. 

"Oh, right." The words came out scratchy and I cleared my throat. "Thanks." 

I went to grab for the container with my right hand, and I don't know how but ended up grabbing onto some of his fat fingers. The contact was quick, as I quickly snatched up the container and stepped back a step. Still, it was enough for my insides to churn. 

"Ye be good now." Mr Hughes nodded his head at me before turning around to head back to his house. I shut the door quickly, making sure the lock was securely in place. Something about this guy gave me the serious creeps. 

~ ~ ~

For the next couple months, I barely saw Mr Hughes. It would either be a glance through the window at him as he came home or anytime he was outside on his porch as I walked past after school. No words were ever exchanged in those moments, just a wave on his part and an awkward smile on mine. 

My dad and Mr Hughes seemed to become friends though. Every now and then, my dad pops over for a beer or two and vice versa. I stayed locked up in my room whenever he was over. With the excuse of homework and studying being acceptable enough to allow me absence in a guest's presence. And now, with the end of year exams coming around the corner, it was much more important than entertaining. 

Exam season came and went, and I felt confident that I had passed everything with at least a moderate grade. School has never been that much of an issue for me. Of course, with the end of exams comes the end of the school year and the beginning of summer. 

Every year when school finishes, our neighbours down the street host a neighbourhood barbeque. The Robinson's had a super large backyard and are notorious for their pork sausages and chicken skewers. So it's not a surprise that almost everyone on the block comes around for the afternoon. 

The adults of course keep to themselves, drinking their beer and wine and gossiping on the outdoor couches they've got placed on the deck. The kids are running around, screaming and laughing with the occasional cry session after a fall. This year the Robinson's had hired a small bouncy castle which has done a fantastic job of keeping the little kids entertained. 

Us teenagers of course are on babysitting duty as it always is for gatherings like these. It gives the adults the chance to relax knowing the kids are being entertained by the 'cool older kids'. I didn't mind too much, having a younger brother I understood why perfectly, and just let myself enjoy chasing the kids. 

It was around 4 in the afternoon when I stopped to have a quick break, incredibly thirsty after chasing kids for the past hour. I helped myself to some lemonade before noticing a presence next to me. 

"Hello, Cassie." It was Mr Hughes, holding a beer bottle in one hand with that creepy grin on his face. "How are ye?"

I faked a smile. "Hello Mr Hughes, I'm alright thank you. And you?" I answered politely, already wishing for this conversation to be over when it has barely even started. 

He gave a throaty chuckle that helped in no way to ease my nerves. "Just enjoying a nice afternoon with some good folks. I see you've been busy." He drifted eyes down my body and back again and I wanted to cringe. 

Looking down at myself I saw my skin was flushed with a light sheen of sweat. "Yeah uh. I've been keeping the kids entertained." I looked back up at him to see him smile wider at my words. 

"Ah," He nodded his head in understanding. "Do you enjoy entertaining?" His eyes twinkled with a hidden mean, one my innocent mind did not pick up on. 

"Yeah, the kids are great." I smiled a bit more genuinely, thinking about the kids. "That said, they're probably waiting for me to get back to them." I threw a thumb over my shoulder in the general direction of the backyard. 

My Hughes gave another chuckle. "Ye do that. I'm sure I'll see ye again later." 

I turned and walked away. Mentally shuddering. Gosh, I hope not. 

The rest of the evening passed by without another incident and my family and I was soon walking back down the street towards our house. It was close to 9 pm now, and Tommy was passed out in dad's arms. 

"Did you have a good time?" My mum asked me quietly. 

"Yeah," I whispered back. "It was fun." 

"Thanks for looking after Tommy and the other kids," Mum smiled down at me and I returned the gesture. 

"Yeah, no problem." I shrugged. 

Dad pipped up. "I spoke to Mr Hughes just before we left." My heart seemed to skip a beat when I heard that name. "He mentioned he was leaving town next weekend and was hoping you would look after his pets for him. He said he'd pay you ten bucks for each day." 

I bit my lip at the proposal. I don't like the guy but some extra cash wouldn't hurt. Happy with the knowledge that he won't be around, I pondered the idea.

"I won't have to stay in his house will I?" I asked, before agreeing completely. 

"No," Dad shook his head. "He's just got some fish and a cat. He said they only need feeding once a day." 

"Oh," I sighed with relief. "Sounds easy then. I'll do it." 

Of course I didn't quite know what I was getting into. 

~ ~ ~

It was Friday, a few days after the barbeque and the day before Mr Hughes was leaving. I found myself in front of his front door again. Wishing I hadn't accepted to housesit for him, but it was too late to back out now. 

The door opened wide and Mr Hughes peered down at me with that weird grin of his. He seemed extra chirpy. Must be happy to be going out of town.

"Cassie! So good to see you. Come in." He angled his body to the side, gesturing with one hand to come through the doorway. 

I gulped, my throat suddenly dry. I took the last few steps to get into his house, not having fully realised a problem. Mr Hughes stood off to the side holding the door, but far enough in the gap still, especially with that gut of his, that meant I had no way of passing him without brushing up against him. Cringing on the inside, I felt my arm brush against the fabric of the flannel shirt he wore over his large stomach. 

As he closed the door behind me, I took note of my surroundings. It was an open floor plan, with the living room to the right and the kitchen and dining area to the left. A staircase was in the back right end of the house. The decor was kept simple, with the standard furniture and a few pieces of art and personal things here and there. Huh, kinda took him to be the messy-only-have-a-couch type of guy. 

"Thank ye for offering to look after my pets." I turned to look at him as he passed me, way too closely, on the way to the kitchen. "Should be super easy for ye." 

"Sure. No problem." Short and sweet. The less chit chat there was, the faster I can get out of here. 

He walked over to a low cabinet on the outer edge of the kitchen and pulled the door open. "I keep the pet food in here. This is for the fish." He grabbed the bottle of fish flakes and a bag of what must be cat food. "And this is for the cat." 

"Come, I'll show ye where to feed em." He gestured with his head for me to follow him to the other side of the kitchen where two cat bowls were placed on the floor. "I do one scoop of this cat food here for Ginger." He demonstrated by pulling out a plastic scoop from inside the bag filled with the cat pebbles and poured them out into one of the bowls. "That'll be good for a day. Also, make sure to empty and refill his water bowl too." He pointed at the other bowl which unmistakenly had water inside. 

He'd bent over to be able to pour the cat food in the bowl and he grunted as he straightened himself up. "Man, getting old is getting old." He chortled at his own joke, and I just smiled at him, not really finding the joke to be that funny. 

"Alright. Now the fish." He leads me over to the back end of the dining area where a small tank of colourful fish was. He lifted the lid up and unscrewed the bottle of fish flakes. "Just a pinch of this here. They can't have too much aye." As he spoke, he did exactly what he said and sprinkled the flakes over the surface area of the water. Already the fish began swimming up, bopping at the flakes that slowly sank. 

I nodded. "Easy peasy," glad to have this over with. 

Mr Hughes gave a light chuckle. "Yeah. I got a few more tanks though." 

I tried to keep the displeasure from my tone. "Oh right." 

Mr Hughes then led me to the staircase and began trudging up them. I hesitated at the foot of the stairs. Not incredibly comfortable to be following this man into the private area of his home. It's okay, only a few more minutes and then you can get out of here. I followed him up the stairs. Once I reached the top I followed him into a room to the left. It must've been a spare room that he's converted into a study as it had a wardrobe and large desk on the adjacent wall. Opposite to that sat an even larger tank with different types of fish to that downstairs. 

"These ones here get about a pinch and half cause they bigger," Mr Hughes gestured to them, before feeding them too. "Just one more." He closed the lid and turned to lead me down the hallway. 

We walked past a bathroom then into another room, this time it was unmistakenly his bedroom. His bed was on the opposite wall to the door, close to the window that stood opposite to mine. On the wall next to us was another fish tank, this one a similar size to that of downstairs. I grew a bit nervous when I saw no fish swimming around in it. 

"This here is Betty," Mr Hughes leant down and pointed at a small black mass tucked in one of the bottom corners. "She's an axolotl. She'll need different food though." Mr Hughes opened the drawer underneath the tank and pulled out another container with fish pellets in it. "You just drop a few of these in as close to Betty as you can." 

I took a step forward as he gestured with his hand for me to come closer and watched as he dropped a few of the pellets into the water. They slowly sank until they reached the bottom right in front of the axolotl.

"And that's it." Mr Hughes declared, twisting the lid back onto the container before dropping it back into the drawer. "Any questions?" 

"I just need to feed them once at night right?" I asked, making sure. 

"Yeah, around 5 pm is when I usually do it." My Hughes gestured for me to walk back downstairs and I happily did so. Eager to get out of his presence. Immediately when reaching the ground floor, I headed over to the front door, highly aware of his large mass right behind me. 

"I come back Monday evening, but I'll need ye to feed them that night too cause it'll be late." He seemed to breathe the words right into my ear and so I didn't turn around, scared his face would be right there. 

"That's fine." I reached for the doorknob, but Mr Hughes was much faster. He leaned around me and grabbed the knob before I could. This allowed him to press himself against my side and my heart started beating faster at the sudden unwanted contact. Open the bloody door already! I practically screamed in my head. It seemed like the longest time ever before Mr Hughes finally pulled the door open and I pushed myself through before it was even open fully. 

I heard Mr Hughes give a slight chuckle, as if he was completely aware of how uncomfortable he was making me. "You have a good weekend now." 

"Yeah, you too." I threw over my shoulder before rushing down the driveway, my heart still pounding away. 

I really do hope I don't have to interact with him again soon. 

~ ~ ~ 

The weekend passed uneventfully. With the warmer sun the summer brings, I've taken to tanning in our backyard for an hour or two every day. I made sure to go over to Mr Hughes at 5 pm every day to feed his pets. All in, it was a process that took me five minutes and wasn't quite so bothersome. 

Monday, however, presented a problem. I'd gone out to the local mall for the day with a friend, and as usual, time escaped me. It was 5 pm when I realised that I should have been home already to feed Mr Hughes' animals. By the time I had caught a bus back that dropped me off on my street, it was nearing 6pm. I rushed to quickly drop my bags off in my room and get Mr Hughes' keys before heading on over next door. 

As always I made quick work of feeding the pets, Ginger the cat being a bit more eager than usual due to my lateness. It was 6:15 pm as I was walking back down the stairs when the front door opened and Mr Hughes stepped through. 

He seemed pleasantly surprised to see me, unlike me as I had wished to be gone before having to interact with him again. 

"Ah Cassie," He exclaimed. "Still hear I see." 

Feeling bad about being late and not wanting to admit it, I lied. "Oh yeah, I was just hanging with Ginger and Betty for a bit." My heart had started pounding, both because of the lie and the man that now stood blocking my exit. 

"No problem," Mr Hughes chuckled. "Whilst you're here, let me get ye the money I promised ye." He walked off to the kitchen and I, still holding the container of fish flakes, had no reason not to follow. I watched as he dropped his bag on the floor by the island before making his way to the fridge. 

"Would you like some lemonade?" He asked, pulling out two cans of sprite from the now open fridge. 

"Sure, thanks," I answered, not wanting to be rude. I grabbed a can from his outstretched hand, popping it open before gulping down some of the fizzy liquid. 

Mr Hughes leant back against the counter behind him, drinking from his own can as he watched me intently. "Everything go alright here?" He asked, forcing me to lower my drink from my face. 

"Yeah," I wiped at my chin, feeling some sprite drip down it. "No problems here." 

I must've missed that drop because I then felt a drop of cold liquid hit the skin of my bare upper chest. Mr Hughes must've been watching the drop because his eyes had followed the movement down intently. I blushed, flustered knowing this creepy man was now staring at my chest. I wasn't dressed in anything provocative, just a strappy tank and light blue skinny jeans. But Mr Hughes seemed to drink my outfit in as he moved his eyes down and then back to look at mine. 

"You're looking pretty," he said with no hesitation of what that would sound like to a fourteen-year-old girl and anyone looking in. Suddenly, I was even more highly aware that we were incredibly alone in his kitchen. My heart began beating faster again. 

"Uh, I went to the mall today with a friend," I said to his comment, not wanting to thank him for it. I took another gulp of my sprite. The faster I finish this drink, the faster I can get out of here.

"Buy anything nice?" Mr Hughes wouldn't stop staring, and I was getting more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. 

I shook my head no, not letting the can leave my lips. This turned out to be another mistake as another drop of lemonade made it's way down my chin before dripping on my chest. Mr Hughes intently watched it all the way as it kept sliding down my skin before disappearing between my two budding breasts. 

I hurriedly gulped twice more, relieved to be emptying out the can. I placed it on the counter behind me. "Uh, thanks for the Sprite. I'm gonna go home now." 

I went to take a step backwards but Mr Hughes stopped me. "Wait! I still need to pay ye." 

I stopped, watching as he reached with his hand to a pocket in the front of his jeans, pulling out a few wads of cash. "Here ye go," he held his hand out but took no step to come give it to me. He wanted me to come to him. 

I waited a few seconds, pondering whether or not to just leave without the money. In the end, my broke ass decided for me and I stepped forward to grab the cash out his hand. If only it had been as simple as that. 

Instead, Mr Hughes kept a tight grip on the money and with his other hand, he grabbed my arm. Next thing I know, my front was tightly pushed up against his and I gasped in shock as he practically wrapped me around his beer gut. His hand that had been holding the money let go and had now reached down to cup my ass cheek through my jeans. It all happened so quickly. When I eventually realised the predicament I was in, I began struggling against him. But a small fourteen-year-old girl had nothing against a fifty-something-year-old man that was more than double her weight. 

"Tsk tsk," Mr Hughes basically breathed into my ear. "Just calm down Cassie." 

"No, no, no!" I kept on struggling, finally having found my voice. 

"Shh, shh. I ain't going to hurt ye." Mr Hughes kept fighting me but his voice was just about a drawl in my ear. I shuddered. 

"No! I don't believe you!" I tried to yank back by pushing my hand against his chest. "Let me go." 

"Cassie," Mr Hughes chuckled, finding amusement in my struggling. "You can stop wigglin and let things be much easier for ye. Or ye can keep going but it'll make things much harder." 

He pushed me with the hand on my bum up against him and I froze when I felt a foreign hardness pressed against my stomach. I was young but it didn't take a genius to know what that was or where this was going. 

"That's it," Mr Hughes mistook my frozen state for complacency. "I can make things quite enjoyable for ye." 

"No!" I shouted again, back to struggling with new vigour. Unfortunately, I didn't see his hand come up. 

"Stop struggling!" He sounded a bit angrier. His hand came up, gripping my chin hard between his fingers. He then shoved his large meaty thumb in between my lips and down my throat. I immediately stopped moving when I felt his thumb brush against the back of my throat harshly and I gagged around the digit in my mouth. 

He removed his thumb from my mouth but continued to grip onto my chin. This allowed him to tilt my head back so that he could look me in the eyes. 

"Are ye going to be good now?" He asked and I knew right then that he could do much worse things to me. 

"Yes," I whispered, scared and not proud of my acceptance. 

He leant down so that his lips brushed one of my ear lobes. "Good girl." He drawled out before nipping at my ear. He began pressing kisses down the span of my neck, his hand tilting my chin to allow him better access. Nibbling, sucking and biting at the skin there. I stayed quiet, not wanting to upset him again. 

"Feel that?" He asked mouth back by my ear again. The hand on my ass pushed at me again so that I rubbed against his growing erection. "You make me so hard." He groaned as he rubbed me against him again. 

"Please stop," I pleaded quietly, not ready to just offer myself to this pervert. 

"No Cassie, I won't." The hand on my chin let go, but he only went to wrap it in my hair at the base of my skull. "But it's okay. I'll make sure you'll enjoy it." I whimpered as he gave my hair a tug. "Just relax and I can make it quite pleasurable for ye." I think this is the moment I gave up, I practically went limp in his arms. 

The hand on my ass began rubbing and kneading. Travelling up my back, slowly back down. Groping my ass cheeks, my thighs. My eyes had slipped closed. I don't want to watch the man's face as he molests me. The hand made its way up the side of my hip now, up even further until his fingers reached the underside of my incredibly small breasts. I hadn't realised his other hand had left their grip in my hair to come rest at my other breast. Slowly, both his thumbs reached up over each breast and rubbed over my nipples through the material of my shirt and bra. It didn't take long before my nipples were hard and sticking up through the material. As much as I didn't want to admit it to myself, this was slowly becoming pleasurable. 

One of the thumbs around my nipples disappeared, only to be replaced with something warm that completely engulfed it. I gasped at the sensation, my eyes opening in shock and I looked down to see that Mr Hughes had his mouth on my left breast. My shirt and bra were still in the way and it didn't take long before Mr Hughes pulled my top and cup down enough to sit under my left breast. I gasped again as my nipple was engulfed by his mouth, nothing in between my skin and the wet warmth of his mouth and tongue now. I felt him swirl that tongue around my bud; the sensation incredibly foreign but, right now, not unwelcome. My eyes had closed again, head titled back as I was completely enthralled by all these new sensations. 

I felt his hand on my other boob reach up and pull the impeding fabric down that side too. His finger reached up, pinching, pulling, tweaking and rubbing at my nipple. A sigh reverberated throughout the room, and I was startled to realise that it had come from me. Eventually, Mr Hughes swapped breasts to give the other one similar treatment with his hand and mouth. 

His hand that wasn't currently being used to play with my nipple slowly began to slide down the side of my body. Reaching down, groping my ass cheek again for a few seconds before sliding back. This time, however, the hand wrapped around to feel along my stomach before slowly making its way down my front. Feeling the hand pull at the button of my jeans, I started to jerk again. 

"Shh shh," Mr Hughes got up from my chest to whisper in my ear again, trying to soothe me. "Don't worry. I ain't gonna let anything bad happen to ye. You'll like it, I promise." 

I whimpered, keeping my eyes clenched shut as I let this repulsive man do what he wants with me. The button of the jeans came undone and the zipper got pulled down. Nothing happened for a while down there as Mr Hughes went back to sucking at my breasts, alternating between them. I got distracted by the sensations of his tongue on my skin, not quite feeling his hand sliding into my jeans until suddenly he was cupping my crotch over my panties. I gasped, completely taken aback by the sudden touch in such a private area. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused and scared. 

Mr Hughes chuckled, the vibrations from his mouth being felt on my skin. "Going to make you feel good." I held my breath in the apprehension of what was going to happen. 

And then those fingers moved. 

I gasped in a breath, completely taken aback by what I was feeling. Oh, who knew that would feel like this? I was completely swept away by the sudden strong, foreign, electric feelings I was experiencing. Never has my body felt so good. I panted as he rubbed his fingers against me, the passion quickly overcoming me. 

The fingers suddenly retreated, before pushing underneath my panties and I threw my head back at feeling skin on my skin down there. His fingers moved in circular motions at the apex of my thighs across such a sensitive spot that I was letting out little whines and moans. 

"Good girl."

A finger pushed down further in between my lips before coming back to join the other at that sweet spot. I was surprised to find the finger wet and slick from something that must've come from between my legs. The lubrication allowed Mr Hughes fingers to slide much better on my skin and I started to feel this pressure building. 

"No stop, stop!" I found myself pleading, scared of what was happening to me. My hands went to clench around the forearm of the hand that was currently stuck under my jeans to pull it out but Mr Hughes resisted. 

"No, don't fight it." He leant back up to whisper in my ear again. "Just let go." 

I stopped resisting but kept a hold of his arm, hesitant about what was going to happen. The fingers kept pressing, flicking, pulling, circling and that pressure just kept on building. Until finally, with the last press on that sweet spot, the pressure within me burst. 

I threw my head back, my mouth open wide in ecstasy as this insurmountable amount of pleasure took over my body. Vaguely, I was aware of my body shaking and straining as I was enveloped in this wondrous feeling. It wasn't too long before the pleasure settled into a dull ache, allowing me to become aware of my surroundings again. 

Still dazed, I barely took in the sight and motion of Mr Hughes grinding his crotch up against me before he too shook and gasped in pleasure. 

Slowly the feelings of pleasure became replaced with shame, disgust and confusion as I tried to wrap my head around what I'd just done. I pulled away from Mr Hughes hands and he finally let me go. I quickly did up my jeans, pulled up my bra and straightened my top across my chest. 

"You can't tell anyone about this." Mr Hughes voice cut the silence, and I was forced to look at him. Seeing the wet stain the front of his jeans made me nauseous and even the thought of someone knowing what he did to me made me want to puke out my insides. No, I was definitely not going to tell anyone about this. 

"I won't," I said looking away. I reached down to pick up the cash I'd dropped on the floor and made my way to the front door. Not another word was said from either of us as I left his house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written so please bare with me. This story will be part of a one-shot collection following Cassie and her endeavours.   
> Please feel free to add feedback and even suggestions of things you'd like to happen to Cassie.


End file.
